Solo para ti
by Sakura-Arise
Summary: Seto sigue enamorado y no encuentra mejor forma de expresarlo que a través de una carta.


**Solo para ti**

Me puse a mirar algo que te escribí hace tiempo, pero que no te pude decir, aquella "carta" que no puede entregarte... pero que ahora me gustaria que leyeras, porque ya no encuentro las palabras, y mi inspiración esta escondida en algún lugar donde no logro alcanzarla

* * *

Todo lo que siento, ya ni se como expresar, que te quiero…que sin ti no puedo estar. Pasa el tiempo y te sigo extrañando, añoro tus besos, tus abrazos, los momentos en que estábamos en aquel banco y yo me dormía encima de ti,mientras me abrazabas, cuando me soplabas en el cuello.... Son tantas las cosas que añoro que no tendría tiempo ni espacio para decírtelas, pero lo principal eres Tú.

_"Un sueño se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza, no lo dejo pasar, lo atrapo, lo hago mio por que tu estas en el. No esperes que vuelva la mirada y no sienta, que no padezca tu ausencia, no me pidas que sea fuerte y que no me importe que te vayas. Espero cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora que aparezcas y que seas mio una vez mas."_

Antes, era muy negativo, aunque poco a poco y gracias a la gente que estuvo a mi lado, he ido cambiando, y….al conocerte fue como si iluminaras la parte oscura que había en mí; eras la luz que se veía en mis ojos cada vez que mi boca pronunciaba tu nombre, eras todo y lo sigues siendo. Por quien me desvelo, con quien sueño cada noche, mi "cachorro", el único en quien pienso a cada instante, el único por quien me muero, deseando estar entre tus brazos, ser solo tuyo, tú mi único dueño, mi sueño; y me desespero cuando veo que no es así, que estás tan lejos de mí y no puedo acallar mi llanto.

"_lloro por dentro cataratas de dolor, muero despacio. Te amo tanto que mi mente siente un enorme vacío"_

Hasta las canciones expresan lo que siento, a veces mejor que mis propias palabras, pues tengo la mente en blanco, ya que de tanto pensar en ti, no se como escribir.

Es difícil plasmar en un papel sentimientos tan profundos, pues no existen palabras para expresarlos. No basta un "_te quiero",_ ni un "_te amo",_ no encuentro palabra semejante para ello expresarte.

Valdrían mas los hechos, que las frases escritas y ojala pudiera demostrártelo. Daría todo por tenerte a mi lado, pero ahora mismo solo puedo recordar y echarme a llorar.

Tantos recuerdos en mi memoria, que mi cabeza da mas vueltas que una noria y ya no se que hacer. Pensé en pasar de todo, hacer como si no me importase, volverme tan frío como antes, no demostrando que sentía y evitando que nadie me hiriese, pero, no era una opción valida, solo una tontería y además ya no soy capaz de ocultar lo que siento, y mucho menos cuando se trata de ti.

No puedo sacarte de mi mente, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Y tras tantas palabras aún no termino de decirte todo lo que siento y pienso. Todo para decir cuanto significas para mi, y que solo deseo estar a tu lado. Nunca antes lo había sentido, no de esta forma, por ello no alcanzo a expresarlo.

Se que me repito, pero escribo lo que estoy pensando, sin plantearme nada mas, solo dejo que las palabras fluyan y la tinta empape el papel, dibujando pensamientos y sentimientos, todo para decirte que vuelvas a mi lado, que en verdad te amo y sin ti no soy nada, solo una persona vacía.

"_Eres mi primer pensamiento cada vez que me despierto, y el último cada vez que me duermo, y en mis sueños sigues estando a mi lado"_

La inspiración sigue en mí y me hace escribirte tantas frases, pues tú eres mi inspiración, parte de mí, en mi mente siempre presente.

"_El día amanece tras mi ventana, donde suspiro por una mirada tuya, por un abrazo tuyo, por sentir como tus manos me hacen estremecer, pero ninguna lagrima es capaz de hacer que mi dolos se evapore con los rayos de luz. Te echo de menos vida mía"_

Sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y cuando siento que tengo que decir algo...aunque a veces sea algo que no quieras o estes cansado de oir, pero no puedo callarmelo.  
Siempre te he contado todo y no te he mentido, y por eso no puedo callarme y fingir que estoy bien, no delante de ti.  
Se que me porto como un idiota muchas veces, y no me sirve de nada pedirte perdón, si despues vuelvo a hacer lo mismo, pero no me sale reaccionar de otra forma, es una de esas cosas que no puedo cambiar, al contrario que otras muchas que si cambie, por ti. Y a pesar de que me he esforzado, parece que no ha servido de mucho, pues las cosas no han cambiado. He dejado cosas y gente atras por ti, por ser mejor y tener una oportunidad para tenerte de nuevo a mi lado, pero aun asi....  
Cuando hablamos o las pocas veces que estamos juntos, parece como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero... hay algo que falla y no logro saber que es. No entiendo, porqué si estamos asi, resulta que no hay nada que hacer,. ¿que sucede?

Vale que haya pasado bastante tiempo, que tu te has distanciado y lo que sentias no es igual, es lógico, pero...aun así...

No puedo dejar de intentar creer que no está todo perdido, de seguir "luchando", porque lo eres todo para mi, lo sabes.  
Eres quien me ha hecho ver como soy en realidad, quien ha hecho que dejase de ser una persona fria, quien me ha enseñado lo que es querer realmente a alguien... hasta el punto de ser capaz de darlo todo y hacer lo que sea posible por esa persona, quererte por como eres, sin importar nada mas. Eres quien me ha hecho vivir los mejores momentos, y creeme que no exagero en absoluto cuando lo digo. Eres la persona que mas quiero, con la que sueño cada noche, y por la que lloro al saber que no estas aquí.

_**Te Quiero**_


End file.
